Shelby
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! Xephmadia! Next-gen! Just fluff. It's all just fluff. Have some fluff. XD but seriously. All it is is sweetness :) enjoy. And it's fairly short. Sorry for that.


_**I feel like posting today XD lol**_

* * *

"Hi Daddy!" Said a cheerful voice beside Xephos. Xephos turned his head to look at the girl.

"Hmm..? Oh, hey baby girl" he said. "What do you need?" He asked.

"I wanna play outside. Can I?" She asked.

"Yeah… stay close to the house" said Xephos.

"Thanks daddy!" She said, walking up to hug him. Xephos looked at her as she walked to him. He opened his arms for her to come into them, crouching down to her height. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. Xephos closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace with his only daughter.

Shelby let go, and Xephos stood up. "I'm going outside now" she said, smiling up at her father. Xephos melted at the sight of her smile. 'Reminds me of her mother' he thought happily. She turned around and ran out the wooden door and down the cobblestone steps.

Xephos looked back outside to watch her. She went over to the dog, starting to play with it. Lomadia came up behind him yawning. "Morning" she said.

"Afternoon" said Xephos, turning to her.

"Shit, did I really sleep in that long?!" She said, looking at a clock on the wall.

"Yeah. But it's fine" he said, walking to her.

"Where's my little girl?" Asked Lomadia, looking around for Shelby.

"She's outside with the dog" said Xephos, turning his attention to outside again. When he looked outside, he didn't see her. The expression on his face changed from relaxation to fear. After a couple more seconds, she burst into the house crying.

"Shelby, what happened?!" Xephos asked, running to her and lifting her up.

"A- a m-m-monster- shot m-me with a-an arrow" she managed between sobs. Lomadia ran up to them.

"A monster?" Xephos said, his gaze softening. The brown haired girl nodded. Xephos hugged the girl tightly. That's when he noticed an arrow in her arm. He frowned.

"Let's go get her patched up" said Lomadia, then Xephos nodded. They walked to the bathroom and set her down on a little chair.

"Now, listen, this WILL hurt, so be prepared" said Xephos, hugging her again. This time he made sure that the arm with the arrow in it was out. Shelby prepared for the pain, closing her eyes and snuggling in close to her father. Xephos put his arm around her protectively. Lomadia grabbed onto the arrow.

Shelby tensed, letting out a whimper of some kind. Xephos shushed her calmly. "It's ok… it's ok, it'll be over soon, I promise" he said. He felt a bit of a tear on his shirt. Lomadia finally got the arrow out. Shelby let out out a little cry. Xephos quickly put rag on the wound to stop the bleeding.

The girl started crying a bit. Lomadia rubbed her back. "Hey, look at me" said Xephos. Shelby looked up at her father. "You were very brave. Im proud of you" he said smiling.

"Thank you daddy" she said, her light blue eyes looking a bit shiny from tears.

"Ok, daddy has to take the rag off now" said Lomadia. "This is gunna burn, ok baby?" Said Lomadia.

"Ok mommy" she said, snuggling into Xephos again. The man took the rag off, looking at it. He silently gasped as he pulled it away to find the wound oozing blood. Lomadias eyes widened as she grabbed the rag from Xephos and put rubbing alcohol on it. She started dabbing the rag on the wound.

Shelby yelled a bit at the burn of the alcohol on her wound. Xephos stroked her short brown hair, saying words of comfort to her. Lomadia dabbed a bit more till stopping. "I-it's over, right?" The young girl looked up at her father.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's over" he said smiling at her warmly. Shelby closed her eyes.

"Ok." She said. Her mother put a bandage on the wound.

"You'll be fine, baby" she said, scooting to Xephos and her daughter. Xephos put his arm around her. Their daughter hugged her father.

"Yup, she's a daddy's girl" said Xephos, smiling. Lomadia smiled back.

"I kinda wish she was a mamas girl, but she's all we have" she said, kissing her daughters head. She put her head on Xephos's shoulder. Shelby was stuck in the middle. She laughed a bit, happy she was with her parents.

"I love you mommy and daddy" she said.

"We love you too baby" said Xephos.


End file.
